


100 Things #64 (The Simpsons)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [64]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #64 (The Simpsons)

Everyone in Springfield had his or her own idea of what Bart Simpson would grow up to be. Most of them involved a job with a name on his shirt or living off the government in one form or another. Lisa was the one that they figured wiould accomplish something amazing in her lifetime and, to be fair, she did. But it was Bart that put the town on the map, both figuratively and literally. After all, everyone wants to know the origin story of a bad boy with the voice of an angel.


End file.
